


Ghost Writings [ DISCONTINUED ]

by venomade



Series: 「 The Memories 」 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell, Diary, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Horror, Journal, Lake Lilac, M/M, Multi, Shipping, Spooky Island, Youtube Series, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomade/pseuds/venomade
Summary: 「 The journal of a 100-year old ghost living at Camp Campbell. 」(Also, I'm using random dates for this story so it probably won't match the date Camp Camp takes place during-)





	1. 「 June 8th, 2017- 11 am 」

Journal,

Today's my first day at Camp Campbell. Well, my first day as an actual camper rather than a spook spookin' around.

I would've spooked around some more if it wasn't for that kid that looked like Dolph. He caught me reading a book in the kitchen. That guy really looks like Hitler, if I have to be honest. A descendant of him, maybe? Well, he does have that foregin accent that might be related to Hitler.

Anyways, I vanished a few minutes after Dolph saw me, and I think he told David and Gwen in his annoying accent that I was here, and the counselors have been on the lookout since.

I managed to stay low for a few days before I was spooked by David saying, "And who might you be?" when I was petting the platypus on the roof of the Mess Hall.

He yelled it, actually...

"I'm Brielle." I said as a reply. I was about ready to phase through the roof or something as an escape.

"How did you get up there?" he then asked.

I racked my brain for a humane response.

"I climbed."

He then asked me why I was up there and why I wasn't in an activity. I told him that I wasn't a camper, and bam, just like that, I'm a Camp Campbell camper.

That day was yesterday, and to be honest, it was the worst day of my undead life. Well, for now. In the future, my opinion about this camp might change.

Ew.

Anyways, David gave me a large selection of camps I can choose from, camps like Science, Extreme Sports, Theatre, Magic, Magic #2, Art, Space, Adventure camp, and a few more others that the campers here chose not to go to, but I chose the empty Paranormal camp, because, well, I am a ghost. I am a paranormal entity. I want to know why some spirits still live on after death and just more about this kind of creature.

Right now, I'm supposed to be hunting for ghosts on Spooky Island, but I've already found one so this is just an excuse to get away from that weird hell. David had insisted that I should take someone with me or go with someone to the island, but I told him that I was meeting someone there. I bet he thought the person I was meeting there was a Flower or Wood scout, because he looked kinda worried.

I just think that his worry is the worry he has for all his campers, so I am not going to take it too deep or literally.

The person I met with is one of me- a spirit. His name is Jasper, and he's really sweet. I've known him for a few weeks after I arrived at Campbell, and we make a pretty cool team. Right now, he's just watching me with those blue eyes of his. Spoopy....

I've asked him how he died a couple times, but he wouldn't answer, so I had to just drop it. I was curious, though, and I hope I'll learn the answer soon.

I told him how I died; it was a school shooting that ended my life. Pretty sad, huh? I dunno.

I learned that he enjoys listening to my stories about when I was 13 and alive. I told him about the time I found a litter of kittens and their mother under our old porch and what it was like to take care of them, and I also told him about what it was like and the way I was killed. He was quiet and patient with my slow-ish speach, and he never interrupted.

He never told me any of his stories, though. Just ones of Camp Campbell, Spooky Island, Lake Lilac, any of the other camps that surrounded that lake, or the old Cameron Campbell. They were interesting, and I liked the fact that I knew more about the history of the camp than David and Gwen combined.

Hhh... it's about time I head back to camp...

-Brielle

 

Creepy Quote of This Entry:

❞Everyday is Halloween, isn't it? For some of us.❞

-Tim Burton


	2. 「 June 8th, 2017- 7:00 pm 」

Journal,

David and Gwen are taking us stargazing tonight. I don't know if I'm looking forwards to it or not, but it sounds nice when David told us half an hour ago. I wish Jasper could join us, but he's stuck at Spooky Island for the rest of his dead life. I feel kinda bad. Maybe he can get onto the roof of Cameron's old house and stargaze too? I should go suggest that to him, but David's nearby and I don't want to get caught mid-vanish or when I'm on one of those boats.

Especially the first one.

I don't want him knowing I'm supposed to be dead.

I don't want anybody but Jasper to know.

David also said that we might be roasting marshmallows tonight along with stargazing. And guess what...? I can't eat that delicious marshmallow mush. sAd.

Now, when I think about it, I don't think I really want to go stargazing. At night, I seem a bit transparent, and I don't want to reveal myself. Aaaaaaa, what am I supposed to do? HIDE IN A DIDDLY DARN TREE-

Idk!

Oh jeez, Max is coming- I don't want him to see me writing in this... He already made fun of Niel when he saw the nerd with his diaryjournal.

-Brielle

 

 

Creepy Quote of This Entry:

❞I am not usually where I think I am. That's kinda spooky.❞

-Laurie Anderson


	3. 「 June 9th, 2017- 4:12 am 」

Journal,

Last night went surprisingly well. Nobody noticed my condition, but Niel did offer me a marshmallow to murder over the fire. I said no, of course. Niel asked why. I told him that I wasn't really a big fan of marshmallows. I actually love them, but I had to give some sort of excuse.

We did campfire songs. We started out singing the Spongebob camp song (Well, most of us didn't sing along. I did, though. Camp songs are pretty fun in my opinion.), and then we did Baby Bumblebee, and then Alice The Camel, and a few others, and then David played the Camp Campbell song that he wrote. I think I remember the lyrics... I'm going to write them down here just in case:

 

"Ohhhh, there's a place I know that's tucked away, aplace where you and I can stay.

Where we can go to laugh and play, and have adventures everyday!

I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true: Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!

We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees. Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honey bees

There's endless possibilites! And no, that's not hyperbole!

Our motto's 'Campe Diem' And that means I'm telling you~

We've got: Archery, hiking, search and rescue, biking, Horseback, training that will save you from a heart attack,

Scuba diving, miming, keeping up with rhyming, football, limbo, science, stunting,

Pre-Calc, spaceships, treasure hunting, bomb defusal, no refusal, fantasy, circus trapeze,

And fights, and ghosts, and paints, and snakes, and knives, and chess, and dance, and weights- it's Camp Camp!"

 

I think that's it...

Everybody groaned when David started that song. I knew why: They found David and that song really irritating.

Gwen looked like she was done with everything and everyone haha. But I feel kinda bad for her. She has to deal with a bunch of annoying kids and an extreme pacifist of a co-counselor, and she must be really stressed.

I'm not one of those annoying kids-

I try not to be annoying, and truthfully, it's working. I'm not a big fan of bothering people. I like to sit back and watch the chaos unfold. Know what? I think I might just go and ask Gwen if I can take over for her for awhile so she can take a break and just relax.

Ehhh, I'l sleep now. Even though I don't need sleep. I'm just gonna fake it-

-Brielle

 

Creepy Quote of This Entry:

❞Look- There's good creepy and bad creepy. Today's creepy is tomorrow's necessity.❞

-Sean Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Alice The Camel camp song: http://www.ultimatecampresource.com/site/camp-activity/alice-the-camel.html
> 
> Here's the Baby Bumblebee camp song: http://www.scoutsongs.com/lyrics/baby-bumble-bee.html
> 
> :3 :3 :3 :3
> 
> You can just copy and paste the links into the search bar thing, if ya want.
> 
> I know both of them-


	4. 「 June 9th, 2017- 10:32 am 」

Journal,

So I asked Gwen If I can take over for the day an hour ago

and

she threw a counselor shirt at me

so I guessed that was a, "Knock yourself out."

 

Directing camp activities and keeping the campers under control was quite difficult, to be honest. A lot of them wouldn't follow the rules or will follow them, but screw up a long the way.

I understand Gwen's pain now.

 

Max wouldn't listen to me at all, and I'm not sure why. I didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I've only been known here for a few days so I couldn’t have done anything wrong. So it's not me, it's him.

hA.

David was like a proud dad for some odd reason. He kept smiling and watching me with a tear in his eye. It was weird. It disturbed me. I call that form "Dadvid."

 

Eek, I don't know what else to say so bai.

-Brielle.

 

Creepy Quote of this Entry:

❞When I die, I'm going to haunt the fuck outta you people."

-Anonymous.


End file.
